


I Just Want to Be Accepted

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [2]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: And Friendly Bonding, Friendly Relationships, Other, Over a Pot of Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: King Dedede knows that Meta Knight can be a super-obsessive warrior. Though many perceive the king to be blunt and unfocused to detail, he has noticed that his favorite knight has been spending less and less time with him and Kirby and more time in the training room. Something's up with his masked knight, and he's dedede-termined to figure out what.(I'm so sorry for the pun, I couldn't help it)





	I Just Want to Be Accepted

Dedede hadn’t seen Meta Knight all day. He had, however, heard the constant sound of slashes from the training room and figured that the knight was inside testing out new combos. Which wasn’t that big of a deal to the king, who rarely took fighting seriously, but when the sound started at 5 in the morning and hadn’t ceased since, the king of Dreamland became extremely worried for his friend. He slammed the door to the training room open, startling the blue puff and ending the slashing.  
“Ya been in here since mornin’, Meta,” Dedede scolded. “I bet ya haven’t ate anythin’ for the whole day. With all the fightin’ you've been doing, have ya been drinkin’ enough?”  
“There’s a drinking fountain in here. I can assure you, sire, that I’ve been taking frequent breaks,” Meta Knight coolly replied, sheathing his sword.  
“Mhmm. Yer dim eyes say otherwise. That and the fact that I've been listenin’ to your slashes since morning. You're exhausted, Meta. Take a break. What ya doin’ all this for anyways?” It was a while before the knight responded, and Dedede knew he was thinking up a response.  
“I want to be accepted.”  
“Accepted? This ain't no snobby prestigious school, Meta. Thought ya knew that.”  
“No, I meant in the Smash community. I want to prove that I'm strong, because every time I win, they act like I'm not good enough for them. I see what happens when you or Kirby win. The others clap you on the back, congratulate you for your win. They never do that with me. They avoid me and think that I'm cold. I've heard some here say stone-hearted. The Pokemon seem to like me just fine, so I have no problem with them, but everyone else has made it clear that they don't want me around. Am I not good enough for them? Maybe not. That's why I'm training now- to make myself worthy of belonging in Smash.”  
“Meta, you’re more than worthy of belongin’ in Smash. Yer the bestest warrior I ever did see! And that’s why you’re my little Mety Knighty.”  
“I know you and Kirby think that. Everyone else doesn’t seem to.”  
“Ya know, have ya ever thought that maybe they're intimidated by ya because yer too strong?”  
“I have. It doesn't seem like a plausible explanation, however. Master Hand likes me because I'm strong, but…”  
“Alrighty, then. Think of it this way. Everyone thinks yer strong, and you’re the only one who thinks you’re weak. So ya train here for hours on end, and literally everyone in this here mansion can hear it. They think yer cooking up a plan to murder everyone in a brawl.”  
“Now, hold on. Why would I want to kill anyone in this mansion? I harbor hard feelings towards some, yes, but never would I act on them.”  
“They don't know that. For all they know, ya might as well be sharpening yer sword on armor ya stole off a dead body! That's why I say to take a break and go get some dinner. It's almost 7 at night. So you've been in here for…”  
“Fourteen hours, sire. Fourteen… maybe I did lose track of time…”  
“Of course ya did. Come on. Yer going back to bed while I get ya somethin’ to eat.” Dedede scooped Meta Knight up and bundled the puffball in his robe as the knight squeaked in protest. After the squeak, though, the blue puff didn't protest any further, proving to the king that his small orb friend was very tired.  
“Your Majesty, what are you-” The knight's sentence was cut off by a yawn and his snuggling into the king. “Doing…”  
“Taking ya to bed, clearly. Yer so exhausted, ya couldn't fight my grip if ya tried. Now, if anyone asks, you're Kirby. Don't ya worry, I'm not letting anyone know who ya are. I'm still yer friend, and right now, I gotta care for ya.” Dedede walked out of the training room and carried the knight to his own bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

No one stopped to ask why the king of Dreamland was carrying a bundle in his robe, which was just as well for the flustered puff inside. Once the king reached the knight's room, he dumped the puffball into the bathtub. “Hold on, your Majesty, what are you doing now?” Meta Knight asked.  
“Ya ain't gonna be eatin’ like that, are ya? Ya gotta wash all that sweat off ya first,” Dedede replied with a shrug, acting as if it was common sense. “Besides, I was thinkin’ of making ramen, and that's gonna take a while. I'm gonna bring Kirby over too, and y'all can stay in the tub until I get back with the ramen in the pot. Wouldn't want my favorite lil’ knight to get lonely.”  
“I'm not little.”  
“O' ‘course ya ain't.” Dedede turned the water on as the knight slipped out of his armor and placed it outside. The king left the puff's room and headed in the direction of the kitchen. A few minutes later, Kirby bounded into the room and hopped into the bathtub with his mentor.  
“Hey, Meta,” the puffball purred, nuzzling against the larger puff.  
“Hello, Kirby. Dedede has told you that he is making ramen, yes?”  
“Yep. He wants me to keep you company. That and I kinda sorta got in a fight with Charizard and forgot I can't copy fire here…”  
“You got burned?”  
“A little. The water feels nice on it, but I can't reach one on my head. Would you mind?”  
“Of course not.” Meta Knight scooped up some water in his paw and splashed a dark spot on his student. Kirby sighed and lay down in the water before whirling around in the tub and kicking water into the knight's face. The blue puff sputtered and blinked the water from his eyes, shooting daggers at his giggling student. Kirby was then met with a huge wave, knocking him underwater and splashing water onto the floor. The child retaliated by tackling the knight into the water; the two wrestled about inside before coming up for air, taking it in with quick gasps. Then both puffballs’ stomachs grumbled with hunger and they froze. Kirby burst out in laughter and Meta Knight's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Luckily for the two, Dedede opened the bathroom door with a large pot and three bowls.

 

* * *

 

 

“Y'all starved in there or what? Drain the tub and get out here ‘fore I eat it all!” The king shouted. “And Meta, leave yer armor in yer room. I locked the door, so no one's gonna barge in on our lil’ picnic.” Kirby immediately cheered up and inhaled all the water in the tub before helping his mentor carry all his armor to his room. The pink puffball bounced into the main room, followed by the more subtle knight. But though more withdrawn than Kirby, Dedede couldn't help but notice the excited spark in Meta Knight's silver eyes when he caught sight of the steaming bowl of ramen. The pink puff was already slurping up the noodles and the king handed one of the bowls over, making sure that it was at its fullest. The knight was definitely starving, since he started eating with a speed to rival both of them. The king watched as the two puffballs began eating faster, then inhaling what little food they had left. He definitely had to give Meta a lesson on taking care of himself. But when the blue puff clambered into his robe and promptly fell asleep, Dedede hesitated. Maybe tomorrow then.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that since Meta Knight takes fighting so seriously, he wouldn't really care about spending literally the whole day in the training room getting stronger. He summoned the greatest warrior in the galaxy just for a challenge. He wouldn't care about spending the whole day (and possibly night!) training unless someone stopped him. Heck, I feel like he could sleep in the training room and not give a damn.


End file.
